Fence posts in the form of heavy solid lengths of metal such as black iron are being used increasingly wherever they can be applied, but they suffer from obvious disadvantages in the three areas of being undesirably heavy, involving resultantly high cost, and being very subject to rusting. The latter problem can be reduced by hot dip galvanising before user but the benefit is reduced by the added expense. It has been considered undesirable to reduce the metal content or material volume in order to reduce the cost since this results in a weaker article.
Our present invention has been devised with a view to overcoming the aforementioned problems associated with fence posts as currently used, and it has for its principal object the provision of a novel form of post which will achieve all current requirements yet can be made more cheaply and with less weight for a given length, and which will not be subject to rust problems. More particularly, the invention aims to achieve these benefits by producing a novel elongated member by roll forming galvanised sheet steel to cross-sections not previously attained. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be more fully appreciated from the subsequent descriptions herein.